1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to heat sinks, and more specifically, to improving heat dissipation using a heat sink having a restrictive region.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as network devices, typically have a high operating temperature, where dissipation of the heat generated by a semiconductor device is an important reliability concern. As a consumer product, semiconductor devices must typically meet operating temperature requirements, since instantaneous high temperature rises can possibly cause catastrophic failure of the semiconductor device. Failure to adequately dissipate heat generated by a semiconductor device could lead to long-term degradation in the semiconductor device and any package materials, both of which may eventually lead to device failure.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which use of the same reference symbols indicates same elements unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.